


Don't Touch Me

by bluemadridista



Series: Tales from My Ask Box [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats stumbles upon a frightening scene in the bathroom of a night club...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is not true.
> 
> I have written several short little fics for people on Tumblr over the last couple of weeks, and I'll be posting them all here in a little series. I thought you guys might enjoy some of them. :)
> 
> This was an angst prompt from Tumblr.
> 
> **If you requested any of these on Tumblr, let me know, and I'll gift them to you here! :)**

“Don’t fucking touch me!!” Benedikt shouted at the man pressing him against the cold, sticky wall of the night club’s bathroom.

“You used to love it when I touched you,” the man growled against his ear.

“Get off me!!” Benedikt tried to shove him away, but the man – his ex – was much larger than him.

“You don’t mean that.” The man’s hot mouth closed over his earlobe.

Benedikt grimaced. He felt the contents of his stomach rising up. “Please,” he whined.

“Please, what, baby?” The man grabbed the buckle of Benedikt’s belt, and gave it a tug.

Benedikt shrieked and thrashed his body around. Tears poured from his eyes as he felt the belt pop away from the buckle. “Please!” he whimpered, thrashing so hard that his neck ached. He clenched his eyes closed and waited for the inevitable.

But suddenly, the stench of alcohol and sweat was tugged away from him. He kept his eyes tightly closed until he heard a loud thud across the hall. He slowly opened his eyes in time to see a tall, broad-shouldered man with jet black hair pummeling his ex. He had backed him into the corner and was currently thrusting his knee into his stomach.

Benedikt flinched when his ex’s limp body was tossed to the ground. The tall man stood over him, pointed a finger in his face, and spoke in a threatening tone. “You better keep your fucking hands off him, do you hear me?”

“Who is this guy?” Benedikt wondered, blinking slowly.

The man turned to him, and damn… He was so handsome.

“Are you okay?” the man asked, taking a step closer to him.

Benedikt cowered, mortified by the whole situation. He nodded, but didn’t say anything.

“Are you sure? Who is this asshole?”

Benedikt stared at the floor. “My ex…” he mumbled, thoroughly ashamed.

“Well, he’s a fucking moron.”

“I’m the moron,” Benedikt mumbled.

“Don’t be hard on yourself,” the man told him. His tone was so gentle that Benedikt almost started to cry.

On the floor, his ex groaned and started to stand up. The tall, handsome man – his savior – kicked him again, and grabbed Benedikt by the hand. “Come on. Let’s take the back door out of here. It’s a shit club anyway.”

Benedikt straggled along behind him without a word. When the emerged from the club, they were standing in a dimly lit alleyway. Benedikt was filled with fear. The handsome man pulled him closer. “I’m Mats,” he said, leading him quickly through the alley. “What’s your name?”

“Ben – Benedikt. My, um, friends call me Benni.”

“Benni…” Mats grinned. “That’s cute.”

Benedikt’s face blushed furiously.

“BENEDIKT!”

Benedikt jumped at the sound of his ex shouting his name from the club’s back door. He squealed, and collided with Mats’ chest. Mats wrapped his arms protectively around him, and shouted back a warning to his ex.

The light cast through the open door disappeared suddenly and the door clattered shut.

“I think we should get out of here,” Mats suggested. “Can I drive you to your place?”

Benedikt said nothing. He lived in a shitty little apartment near his university. He really didn’t want Mats – who appeared to be well-off – to see it. He pulled out of Mats’ grip, and stepped onto the well-lit sidewalk in front of the club. “I… I can make it on my own.”

Mats eyed him with nervous suspicion. “Look, Benni… I may not know you, but I’m pretty sure you’re lying. Besides, I’m not comfortable leaving you when that dick is just itching to come after you.”

“I…”

“Will you at least let me take you back to my place for a while? We can order some food, or something.”

Benedikt frowned, and wrapped his arms around himself. “I don’t need your charity. Thanks for helping me back there, but I’m good now.”

“I wasn’t offering charity. I’m concerned for your welfare. Please join me.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I won’t. Not if I have to worry about you all night.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“That’s irrelevant. Any decent human would care about you after something like this.”

“Don’t be so ‘decent’ then. I’ll be fine.” Benedikt walked away from Mats.

Mats called after him, but he kept walking. Mats heaved a sigh, and walked in the opposite direction. He was about a meter from his car when he heard Benedikt screaming his name.

He spun around just in time to see Benedikt’s ex dragging him into the alleyway opposite the one they had walked down earlier. He ran after them.

Benedikt was lying crumpled on the floor, holding his stomach. The bigger man was on top of him, pounding him in the back with his fist.

Mats grabbed him and slammed him into the brick wall of the building next to the club. The collision was so intense that Mats heard the man’s arm break when it hit. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain. “Go to the police about that arm, and I’ll break the other one,” he threatened as he hoisted Benni into his arms. “You’re coming home with me now, Benni. No arguments!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. <3 x


End file.
